csofandomcom-20200223-history
HK G11
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Heckler & Koch |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |ammotype = |magazine = 50 / 100 |fire = Automatic 3-round burst |price = $3600 |damage = 20 |accuracy = 84% |recoil = 17% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 11% |addon = |system = g11 |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |used = |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 36 (Gold) |damageC = 29 58 (Gold) }}H&K G11 ('''H'eckler and K'och '''G'ewehr '''11)'' is a cash assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview HK G11 is an innovative assault rifle developed by German Heckler & Koch company that holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition for each magazine. The secondary fire mode activates 3-round burst fire. Generally, this weapon has a very high rate of fire for an assault rifle. Advantages *Usable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Able to perform 3-round burst *Large magazine size (50) *Decent recoil *High rate of fire in both modes *Fairly accurate Disadvantages *Does not share magazine with other guns *Low damage for an assault rifle *Unusable scope *Expensive *Heavy weight *Can not shoot underwater Tips *It has the same firepower as Kriss Super V. *Its rate of fire is the same as most submachine guns. *Its weight is the same as QBB-95. *Use automatic mode in close range while burst fire mode in long range. *Can not be used underwater. *A 50 rounds of G11 can do 1250 ~ 2500 damage to zombies. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. HK G11 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. *The damage can be increased from 25 - 30 which is equal to StG 44. *The weight can be reduced up to 85%, making it as light as shotguns. *The magazine size will be increased by 5 each time upgraded. Variant G11 Gold This is a revolutionary assault rifle that developed by German H&K company. It holds 50 rounds for each round with 4.73mm case-less bullet. It has its advantage of high capacity to hold bullets and a raid fire as it is not use empty shells. It provides three-round burst for its second mode. Its movement limit has been improved in G11 gold edition. Gallery HK G11= File:G11_viewmodel.png|View model 184403_443503385719402_1358228520_n.png|World model g11_a.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare member holding the G11 g11.gif|Store preview File:G11enhadv50p.png|G11 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits HKG11_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Arx_g11_m95_stg44_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 20130109ff_14.jpg|China poster hkg11.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster HK G11.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hkg11_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster 1207 495950200457602 1077879683 n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:G11_hud.png|HUD icon HKG 11.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:G11expert_viewmodel.png|View model G11_6_wmdl.png|World model File:G11_enhance_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master= File:G11master_viewmodel.png|View model G11_8_wmdl.png|World model File:G11_enhance_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:G11_enhance_poster_chn.jpg|China poster HKG11 Behemoth.jpg|Successed enhancing HK G11 Master Behemoth |-| Gold= File:G11g_viewmodel.png|View model G11g_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading Driller_G11Gold_korea poster.png|Korea poster File:G11g_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster w1-2.jpg|China poster File:Drill_g11g_poster_jp.png|Japan poster File:Shooting_star_hkg11g_sg_my_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:INDOHKGOLD.png|Indonesia poster File:G11g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot HKG11_gold_ss_code box.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Drawing sound Firing sound Reloading sound Trivia *The HK G11 is one of the few weapons which used caseless ammunitions. *In Indonesia's patch note and promotional poster, the HK G11 is mistyped as HK11, which is the predecessor of the HK23. Though so, the weapon's name in game is still HK G11. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, there is a bug where the skin does not change after the player has enhanced it to Expert and Master versions. *This is the second weapon to emit clicking sounds whenever the user switches firing modes, after M16A1. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Heckler & Koch Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:4.73mm user Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Experimental weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities